


Solid State test update

by Cinnibun_Krysanthemum



Series: Solid State [2]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Gen, Hope you enjoy the actual update, Not official part of the series, This is a test and will probably be deleted, you really don’t need to do anything but read the summary even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnibun_Krysanthemum/pseuds/Cinnibun_Krysanthemum
Summary: Edit: Archive apparently just wants me to make a fool of myself so it fixed things while I was creating this work. I’m not deleting it though now out of spite.This is just me posting something else to the series so because ao3 is being rude and isn’t showing Wake Up on the first page even though I updated it today.So, with that said...New Chapter of Wake Up (first work in this series) and I just want to make sure it’s not getting lost in the void because the website screwed me over! Hope you enjoy reading it! <3
Series: Solid State [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901014





	Solid State test update

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If this work is no longer the most recent in the series, that’s great! Please skip over this one and read on to the next one! 😊
> 
> At the time of writing this though, it is not, and this work only exists so that I have some chance of competing with the glitch of the website that’s making my new chapter not show up as new. <3

New Chapter of Wake Up (first work in this series) and I just want to make sure it’s not getting lost in the void because the website screwed me over! Hope you enjoy reading it! <3

(Seriously, this isn’t anything and I might end up deleting it as time goes on. As it stands, this kinda exists out of spite I guess? Oh well. Happy reading!)


End file.
